Quest
Quests are given out by various people around Banoi Island. Main quests Prologue *Chaos Overture Act I Jeannine *Blood on the Sand John Sinamoi *Passport to Life *Exodus *To Kill Time *A Piece of Cake *Seek'n'Loot *Born to be Wild *Black Hawk Down *Misery Wagon Earl *Only the Strong Survive Jin *On The Road Act II Jin *Ram on Heaven's Door Mother Helen *Sacred Silence *Drowned Hope Antonio Margarete *Drop by Drop Joseph *Way of Salvation *Let the Waters Flow Heroes *Head Against the Wall Josh *Supermarket Journey Heroes (2) *Bitter Return Mother Helen (2) *Lady in Trouble Jin (2) *Faith Will Move the Mountains John Sinamoi *It's Never Too Late *Bird on the Roof The Voice *Home Sweet Home Jin (3) *Devastator Act III The Voice *Welcome to the Jungle Matutero *Casting Shadows *Soldier of Fortune *King of the Swamp Mowen *River Trip Robert West *House of Science *Man of Faith *Demonic Science *Pure Blood The Voice (2) *Hard Talk Mowen (2) *Boat Supplies *Back in Black The Voice (3) *No Time to Talk Act IV Main Mowen *Titus Andronikus Titus Kabui *The Green Mile *Full Metal Jacket *Dante's Kitchen *Devil's Labyrinth Kevin *Chasing the White Rabbit *On The Edge Sidequests *Acid Funk *Banoi Butcher *Locked Armory *Painful Insanity List of Side-quests *Acid Funk *Alcohol for Theresa *Ashes to Ashes *A Matter of Honor *A New Broom Sweeps Clean *A Ray of Hope *A Tough Nut to Crack *A Voice from Above the Sky *A Wounded Crank *Banoi Butcher *Big Daddy, Where Are You? *Blood in the Tropics *Blood Ties *Bloody Health Service *Bloody Valentine *Bridge too Far *Bury The Dead *Cat on the Roof *Counsel of Despair *Crash *Danse Macabre *Death Wish *Deus ex Machina *Fallen Angel *Family Matters *Fast Aid *Fluid Necessity *Fortress of God *Godless Entities *Gold Digger *Grasp All, Lose All *Guard on Duty *Heroes and Villains *House Full of Surprises *Hit and Run *In Cold Blood *Imprisoned for Life *Insect Repellent *Judgement Day *Knockin' on Heaven's Door *Last Chance on the Wall *Last Will *Lazarus Rising *Life in the Bag *Light My Fire *Little Prince *Locked Armory *Make Yourself at Home *Matter of Justice *Message to the Masses *Message of Love *My Precious... *Nighthawk *No Sign of Life *Omar Escort *One Foot in the Grave *One Last Breath *On the Air *Out of Stock *Painful Insanity *Paperwork *Picture of Bliss *Power Slaves *Radio Ga Ga *Rats in the Lab *Remains of The Damned *Rotting Flesh *Scran's not for the Dead *Second Aid *Show Must Go On *Simon Says... *Spicy Drinks *Substance of Matter *Spy Game *Six Feet Under *Tell Me Where It Hurts *The Dead Don't Eat Crackers *The Dead in Fishing Net *The First Head of Cerberus *The Second Head of Cerberus *The Third Head of Cerberus *The Lost *Too Much Sugar *Toy Story *Two Hearts *Visit to the Pub *Waterdance *Wet Job *Where is my Pineapple? Continuous events *Alcohol for Theresa *Ashes of Humanity *Bleach with a Vengeance *Blood Compound *Death in the Glass *Divine Light *Dreamtime *Feeding the Multitude *Fiery Drinks *Light is Life *Nectar of Life *Three Nails *Time for Booze *Wind in the Stomach *Weeds Category:Gameplay Category:guides